


An Unauthorised Fan Treatise - chapter extract

by Laurenjames



Series: The gottiewrites chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenjames/pseuds/Laurenjames
Summary: ***This is a complete novel which will be posted once a week at gottiewrites.wordpress.com  If you enjoyed this extract, you can sign up at the website to receive each chapter by email. Enjoy!***An Unauthorised Fan Treatise on the nature of the relationship between actors Rob Hennings and Nathan O'Donnell on TV show Loch & Ness, by @gottiewritesGottie is a fangirl for Loch & Ness, a TV show about paranormal detectives. She's convinced that two of the male actors are secretly dating, and she'll stop at nothing to prove it. When her online investigations accidentally uncover far more than she expects, she becomes complicit in secrets beyond just a romantic conspiracy theory.An internet thriller told in a 'true crime' style recollection of events, the novel includes social media extracts such as modern Tumblr posts and early-noughties LiveJournal blog entries.
Relationships: Nathan O'Donnell/Rob Hennings
Series: The gottiewrites chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145336





	An Unauthorised Fan Treatise - chapter extract

**Case 2:13-cv-45524-PAD Document 4 Filed 16/01/20 Page 1 of 285**

UNITED STATES DISTRICT COURT – EASTERN DISTRICT OF CALIFORNIA

The following documents have been submitted as evidence into the murder trial 2:13-cv-45524-PAD.

-

Variety.com

 **NBC Picks Up Supernatural Drama Pilot Starring Anya Thomas for 2 Seasons** January 7, 2016 ****

NBC has given a 2 series order to its supernatural drama pilot _Loch & Ness_, starring Anya Thomas. The series is based on the bestselling novel series of the same name, published by HarperCollins. This marks NBC's first pilot to get a series pickup this year.

The series will also feature British TV regular Nathan O'Donnell, with newcomer Rob Hennings co-starring opposite Thomas.

 _Loch & Ness_ tells the story of two LAPD detectives in a world where the supernatural live amongst us. Lyra Loch (Thomas) is a banshee and her partner Jayden Ness (Hennings) is a selkie. O'Donnell plays Fang, their werewolf criminal overlord enemy. The 13-episode series will start airing in September 2017.

-

 **gottiewrites** posted:

Tumblr! I just watched the first episode of Loch & Ness and oh my god! That was so good! It's so much better than the books. I love Jayden and Fang.

Which are the big fan accounts I should be following? I want to read alllll the fic.

\- margot

#loch and ness #loch & ness #nbc loch and ness

13/09/17

**-**

The AV Club

 ** _Loch & Ness_** **keeps surprising us with twist after twist** 13/01/18 **** ****

After a slow first few episodes, NBC's new high-concept show ended this week with a spectacular season finale. _Loch & Ness _has consistently found good ratings, growing episode-on-episode, and was one of the biggest success stories of the Fall 2017 season. The show raised the stakes each week and ended last night with an intriguing twist in the season finale. It has already been renewed for a second season, and has been described by critics as 'the next Supernatural'. It certainly has all the makings of a long-running network standby.

Series lead Rob Hennings is the standout star of the show. Hennings, 25, was a newcomer to acting before being cast in the lead role as Jayden Ness. He's had a meteoric rise to fame, having already hosted _Saturday Night Live_ and appeared three times on _The Tonight Show_ , where his performance of 'Thank U, Next' went viral, gaining 90 million views. He has been nominated for the People's Choice Award for _Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor_ in a Drama Series, and _Best Actor in a Show_ in the MTV Movie & TV Awards.

Anya Thomas, 23, plays Lyra Loch, the other title role. Her nuanced performance has already garnered murmurs of an Emmy win. It was recently announced that she will be starring in the next _Harry Potter_ franchisebox office release.

The rest of the cast include Nathan O'Donnell, 34, a British actor who has had small roles in many other TV shows including _Star Files_ and _The Doctor and The Lady_ before being cast in the break-out role of Fang. He has found a loyal group of followers, who made the Twitter topic #releaseFang trend earlier this year, when the character was arrested by Detectives Loch and Ness in a cliffhanger-ending in episode 6.

The second season is slated for Fall 2018, and it seems likely that there are more good things ahead for _Loch & Ness_. 

-

People Magazine

 **Meet Our New Crush, Rob Hennings** 11/02/18

The hot young star of NBC's _Loch & Ness_ has captured all our hearts, especially since he was seen on a date with Disney Channel's Nikki Shelley. The love birds were seen holding hands in Central Park on a romantic lunchtime stroll. Nikki hasn't had much luck in love recently, but she clearly had stars in her eyes as she shared a bagel with the cutie.

Rob plays sexy selkie Jayden in the TV show, and first caught our attention during the (many) beach scenes where a lithe, shirtless Jayden transformed into his seal form. See our compilation of the best scenes here.

Rob's role as the shapeshifting cop is only the tip of the iceberg of our giant crush, though. Rob has proven to be just as hot, charming and fun in real life. He is often seen out partying with the rest of the cast, particularly Nathan O'Donnell.

If you're not following Rob on Twitter, this is the perfect time to start, as he's a frequent, humorous poster, especially when exchanging flirty tweets with his new girlfriend.

Have Nikki and Rob found true love? Nikki is appearing on _Dancing with the Stars_ this summer, so hopefully swoon-worthy Rob will make a guest appearance to support her from the audience.

**Comments (9)**

**Margot** this is NOT real **  
**

-

 **gottiewrites** posted:

**Uhhhhhh**

Nathan and Rob are totally dating, right? I'm not the only one who thinks that, am I? It's totally obvious from their twitters. Right?

\- margot

#Rob Hennings #Nathan ODonnell #loch and ness #loch & ness #nbc loch and ness

17/05/18

**Notes (7)**

**Jessathon** why do you think that? I heard rob was dating that disney actress who got caught drunk driving.

 **gottiewrites** Firstly, the bandana thing? They keep wearing the same bandana in all their papp shots. You can see it's the same one because there's a tear in it. So they clearly live together. And also nathan totally went to Denver with rob for like 6 weeks in march. Like, duh.

 **Jessathon** yeaaaah I'm gonna need to see some receipts.

**-**

**Anonymous** said:

you said they went to Denver together but I can't find anything about denver when I google it, where are you even getting that? source? I'm so confused.

 **gottiewrites** replied: can you really not tell? Look at all the pics in my loch & ness tag, it's totally obvious they're together **.**

urgh, there should be a Wikipedia article about this stuff. Okay, give me a few hours. I'll make a primer.

\- margot

#Rob Hennings #Nathan ODonnell #loch and ness #loch & ness #nbc loch and ness

21/05/18

**-**

**gottiewrites** posted:

**The Denver trip**

Someone sent me an ask wanting proof that Rob and Nathan are dating and asking how I know they went to Denver together. I just look at what they're both posting online really carefully, to be honest. In this case I noticed something a bit odd. I'm not the only person who saw this – a few different people mentioned it in the #Nathan O'Donnell tumblr tag. I can't express enough how _entry level_ this stuff is.

So this March, Rob went to film another project in Denver for six weeks. I'm pretty sure that Nathan went with him, even though he kept posting pictures and tweets referencing places in LA, like this one:

@ **Nathan_ODonnell **Gobbled down this adorable werewolf-themed red velvet cupcake from the Hummingbird bakery today, embracing the true spirit of Fang: secret werewolf cake connoisseur. It was delicious, I highly recommend a visit!

This limited-edition werewolf cupcake had actually sold out a month earlier, as you can see on the bakery's Instagram. Nathan can't have taken the picture in March – he must have visited the month before and saved the photo to post while he was having a nice, relaxing vacation.

Rob also posted two things which implied he was on dates with someone in Denver – an Instagram post where he took a picture of a fancy meal in a restaurant, captioned 'Date night.' He also tweeted:

 **@Rob_Hennings** We're having a quiet night in after a full day on set! I came home today to a homemade lasagne, swoon.

Clearly a romantic partner was staying with him in Denver. Nikki Shelley, the celebrity he's supposedly dating, was seen filming in Hollywood at the time.

Based on how much Nathan's Twitter was trying to imply that he was in LA, it makes sense that it's him, and they're keeping it quiet.

Is that enough evidence for you?

\- margot

#Rob Hennings #Nathan ODonnell #loch and ness #loch & ness #nbc loch and ness

22/05/18

**Notes (23)**

**Honestlyholly** mmmmm okay sure jan

 **livvyb** can you write more? please? This is so good!

 **gottiewrites** I guess? Other people have done stuff like this in the tag though

 **livvyb** but you explain everything with all the links and stuff! I only started liking rob last week, I had no clue about ANY of this. It's super handy

 **Jessathon** okay you TOTALLY convinced me. What else have you noticed that I've missed?!

 **Marcellagem** and on your right you can see what REACHING looks like. This is such a stretch. Just because rob is with someone and Nathan forgot to post a cupcake for a few weeks is not evidence of anything except your overactive imagination **  
**

-

**Anonymous** **said:** ****

I think I found a pic of Rob at his university graduation! I was on the UCLA website because I'm thinking of applying there, and saw this: bit(.)ly/robucla That's him in the third row, right?

 **gottiewrites** replied: Ahhh, he looks so young! My small son. <3 I'd never seen this before, thanks for sharing! Does anyone know what he was studying at UCLA?

 **-** margot

#Rob Hennings #loch and ness #loch & ness #nbc loch and ness

01/06/18

**Notes (1)**

**bashhowardappreciationsociety** I'm pretty sure he was doing law! Didn't he discuss it in an interview once? **  
**

-

 **gottiewrites** posted:

Have you guys seen this interview in the August 2018 issue of Entertainment Weekly? It's really interesting, it shows a lot of the banter between Rob and Nathan. Anya's in it too, but I cut her parts out because they aren't really relevant.

You think you know the cast of Loch & Ness? You might be surprised. We join Rob Hennings, Anya Thomas and Nathan O'Donnell on the set of season 2 to discuss pranks, the etiquette of trailer naps and catch all the behind-the-scenes gossip with our favourite paranormal detectives.

**ENTERTAINMENT WEEKLY: So, we just got to watch an early cut of episode 1.**

**ROB HENNINGS** : Doesn't it look good? Everyone's killing it this season.

 **NATHAN O'DONNELL** : I'm so hyped, man. Did you see the scene where [redacted]?

 **RH:** DUDE. You can't say that!

 **NO'D** : Oh. Right.

 **RH** : I can't believe you gave a spoiler in the first five seconds.

 **NO'D** : ****.

**EW: It's fine. We'll cut it out.**

**NO'D** : Oh, good. Can you change everything I say to make me sound really cool, too?

**EW: We'll do our best.**

**RH:** **Don't worry man, even when you're talking nonsense, the English accent makes you sound super classy.**

**NO'D:** **This is a text interview, isn't it?**

**RH:** **Dang. Guess you're all out of luck.**

**EW: Now, I wanted to ask about the action scenes. It's really amped up this season. Do you do your own stunts?**

**NO'D** : I come from a background of action films, so I've been doing my own stunts for years. I'm very comfortable with it. Rob here, though . . .

 **RH:** Oh, I admit I'm a massive wuss.

**EW: You don't like stunts?**

**RH:** I can't think of anything I would like to do less.

 **NO'D** : And that's even when I'm going easy on him.

 **RH:** Easy?! I think I've still got a bruise on my thigh from last week!

 **NO'D** : No comment.

**EW: So Jayden and Fang don't make up any time soon?**

**RH:** They're very much still in the 'arch-enemies' stage of their relationship, yeah. Though I haven't seen the scripts for the last few episodes, so there might still be a surprise alliance-slash-wedding there, who knows.

**EW: Would you like to see Fang working with the detectives in the future?**

**NO'D:** I do love playing the villain. But I think there's a lot of potential for humour if Fang joined the team for real. He's a very funny character, when he wants to be.

 **RH** : There would be a lot of banter.

**EW: What about behind the scenes? Does the rivalry carry on there?**

**NO'D** : No, we're all buddies on set. We're a squad. Rob is definitely a bit of a set joker, pulling pranks on people, but that's too much work for me. I just try to kick back and relax when I can between takes.

 **RH** : Catch a nap. We're always napping, it's terrible.

 **NO'D:** It's the night shoots. They're a killer. I'm getting too old for them these days, whereas Rob could stay up all night if he wanted, typing away on his laptop between takes.

 **RH** : I can't help it! I grew up online, I have an internet addiction.

**EW: Are you all on Twitter a lot?**

**RH:** **I'm tweeting as we speak.** ****

**NO'D** : I don't really use it. Twitter is a bit fast paced for me. But Rob is. He's always online. I have no idea what he's doing most of the time.

**EW: Really? What kind of stuff are you usually doing, Rob?**

**RH:** Oh, you know. Just this and that. I did law at UCLA, so I try to keep up to date on big trials and legislative changes. I've got to keep my hand in the game – you never know when you'll get your last acting job!

 **NO'D:** I'd let him represent me in court. He really knows his stuff.

**EW: You were just named Glamour Magazine's Sexiest Man of the Year 2018. I don't think you're in danger of being forgotten just yet.**

**RH** : Oh, well. You know. I'm just here to have a good time. And Anya's right – we're all betting on Nathan stealing away my title next year.

 **NO'D** : You're going to make me blush.

**EW: Well, we'll let you get back to work. Thanks for chatting with us, guys!**

"Alliance-slash-wedding!" And they nap together! He thinks Nathan is the sexiest man of the year! And Nathan gushing over how clever Rob is at law school stuff! This is all getting filed in my Rob/Nathan receipts folder.

\- margot

#Rob Hennings #Nathan ODonnell #loch and ness #loch & ness #nbc loch and ness

11/07/18

**Notes (59)**

**lochlives** please write more roban meta posts!!

 **Silverfox** Your posts are soooo good. I keep linking my friends to them to prove that Rob and Nathan are dating. ****

 **gottiewrites** I'm working on it. I want to do it right though, since my posts have all started blowing up. I promise I'll post it soon.

 **Sparrowhawk** y'all thirsty

 **Odonnellfc** i don't think they're dating but this interview is so cute! Nathan is such a cinnamon roll.

-

**Anonymous** **said:** ****

Did you see Rob's twitter thread about being in fandom? "@rob_hennings I've been involved in more than a few fandom flame wars over the years myself!" /3435532 He's one of us omg

 **gottiewrites** replied: Um. Wow. I hadn't seen this. This is super cute. I wonder what fandom he was in?!

\- margot

#what the efffff #Rob Hennings #Nathan ODonnell #loch and ness #loch & ness #nbc loch and ness

20/08/18

**Notes (1)** **  
**

**-**

**gottiewrites** posted:

So, as you might have seen, Nathan and Rob were papped going into court in downtown LA yesterday. You can see the pictures here, though they're literally all over my dash right now so I'm sure you won't struggle to find them.

I have noooo idea what's going on, but I hope they're both okay. I've seen people guessing that they're in court as witnesses in a trial, but what trial could it even be? Have you guys heard anything?!

#Rob Hennings #Nathan ODonnell #loch and ness #loch & ness #nbc loch and ness

21/08/18

**Notes (14)**

**Jessathon** whaaaat?! Do you think one of them has been arrested?

 **Missdaisy** surely we would have heard something if they'd broken the law? Like it would have been in the news, right

-

Daily Mail Online

**ALL THE LATEST SHOWBUSINESS NEWS AND GOSSIP AROUND THE WORLD TO BROWSE AT A GLANCE!**

**▸** **Loch and Key: Rob Hennings and co-star Nathan O'Donnell keep it low-key in dark formalwear and sunglasses on an incognito trip to LA COURTHOUS......reasons unknown**

**▸** **ROYAL HOLIDAY: New mom Meghan Markle proudly promotes body confidence and feminist views by showing off her flat postpartum tum in polka-dot bikini and heart-shaped sunglasses on jaunt to Southern France; Harry looks on adoringly in trunks and baseball cap**

**▸** **Ed Sheeran says 'met gala should not be used as scapegoat for NYC traffic issues' and newly hired Bond Boy Harry Styles unfollows him on twitter**

**▸** **EXcLusive: Sandra Oh and gal pals dine out in London, sharing shrieks of laughter and wine coolers as series finale of Killing Eve breaks BBC viewing records**

**▸** **HAVE YOUR SAY... CAN YOU USE MINDFULNESS TO LOSE WEIGHT?**

** TELL US WHAT YOU THINK **

**-**

**gottiewrites** posted:

One of the paps put up some video footage of r and n going into court. It's hard to make out what they're saying, because they aren't facing the camera, but I think I caught a few words.

Rob: [indistinct] after the trial?

Nathan: [unknown]

Rob: It'll be fine.

Nathan: [maybe 'I couldn't do this'] without you

Rob: I know.

Nathan: I promise.

They're totally dating, right?! One of them is clearly a witness to a case or something, and the other is supporting his partner! I love them!

#Rob Hennings #Nathan ODonnell #loch and ness #loch & ness #nbc loch and ness

21/08/18

**Notes (307)**

**Missdaisy** I'm so confused, how do you know they're together? what does that have to do with a court trial?

 **Kimlee** what are they in court for again?

 **Jaredgirl** I didn't even realise they were dating? What the hell?? ****

 **gottiewrites** How can you all still not get it? okay. Let me write up something about this.

 **Tessatips** I can't believe they're together! I hadn't even realised!

** - **

**gottiewrites** posted:

My posts about Rob and Nathan have started blowing up since the pair were spotted at court. It's causing a lot of people to realise there's something going on between them (AT LAST).

Everyone is freaking out and getting all the facts wrong, so I've started writing up a little starter guide about Rob and Nathan. I'm posting it on a Wordpress blog here because I think this is going to get looooong. As soon as I started, I realised I need to do it right, and start from the very beginning, otherwise everyone is just going to be totally confused. Plus, my nerdy brain demanded I included citations too, but footnotes are not something that tumblr's inept platform supports.

\- margot

#Rob Hennings #Nathan ODonnell #loch and ness #loch & ness #nbc loch and ness

22/08/18

**Notes (134)**

**Missdaisy** yessss!! I've been waiting for this!!!

 **Minajmadness** i've been totally convinced they're dating since the footage of that fight. I'm so ready for this.

 **Yoyoyummymummy** when are we going to find out why they're at court though, where's your essay about that?

 **gottiewrites** I knoooooow, I'm dying to find out. SURELY someonewill leak some info soon! Where are the law firm fangirls at?


End file.
